monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hank Pym (Marvel Zombies)
Henry "Hank" Pym, also known by the superhero aliases of Giant-Man and formerly Yellowjacket, was a member of the Avengers on Earth-2149, the Marvel Zombies universe. Little is known about his background from before the Hunger Gospel, though it can be safe to assume that his history is similar to his counterpart from Marvel's mainstream universe of Earth-616. History When the Hunger Gospel came to Earth, Pym was infected after being bitten by his wife Janet (Wasp). Even before his mind and body were completely corrupted by the virus, Hank realised that the infected would completely devour all living meat on the planet within a matter of days. He decided to knock out his friend and fellow Avenger T'Challa (Black Panther) and took him to his laboratory to keep for "emergency rations". After the Earth had been all but cleansed of life, Hank continued to research into alternative food sources, occasionally cutting off small parts of T'Challa's body to eat and keep himself lucid. However, T'Challa would eventually escape while Hank and the other super-zombies were distracted by the arrival of the Silver Surfer and later Galactus. With the aid of Iron Man, Hank developed a means of crippling Galactus, allowing the zombie Avengers to feed on the colossal being. By devouring Galactus, the zombies inherited the Power Cosmic, granting them new spectacular abilities. This allowed Pym and his fellow zombies to leave Earth and begin attacking other planets to consume their populations. Forty years later, Pym and the Zombie Galacti had eaten all life across the universe. With nothing else to do and still suffering constant hunger, they returned to Earth in order to find Reed Richard's dimensional portal and go to another dimension with people to eat. The zombies managed to return to Earth (after eating Ego the Living Planet and floating on for a few weeks) and discovered a race of survivors, led by an aging Black Panther. The Hulk began to rampage, until he was stopped by Giant-Man, who suggested they start up a breeding program to have human food for eternity. However, Spider-Man blasted off the top of Giant-Man's head. Giant-Man then ordered him to be killed, but Luke Cage, a zombified Black Panther, Wasp, and Spidey fended off Wolverine long enough for a force field to be raised, sealing all the other zombies out of New Wakanda, but sealing Gladiator and Bruce Banner in and tearing Luke Cage in half. After a brief battle with Gladiator resulting in Spidey being nearly torn in half, Spidey and Cage blasted Gladiator's head apart, the other zombies departed to the Baxter Building. After the zombies returned to New Wakanda, they found Spidey, Cage, Wasp, Panther, and Hawkeye waiting for them. They struck a truce: no eating the people for the dimensional portal. However, after the field was shut down, the "good" zombies attacked the others. The field was reactivated immediately, but Iron Man got through, only to be confronted by Forge (in Iron Man's Mark I suit), Colonel America, and the Acolytes, led by Malcolm Cortez. During the battle, Spidey's suit was partially burned off at the face and the chest, Wasp was crushed by Giant-Man, and Panther was almost entirely crushed by Giant-Man. However, during the battle, Banner awakened and tried to devour Reynolds to keep the Hulk under control, but accidentally deactivated the field. The other zombies attempted to devour other human survivors in a safe room, but as Giant-Man prepared to eat Panther's wife, he realized his hunger was gone. Giant-Man managed to convince the others that their hunger was gone and they could become heroes again. Shortly after the other zombies realized their hunger was gone, the Hulk burst into the room, threatening to devour everyone. He managed to devour Reynolds, who was distraught after Wasp's apparent death. After a hectic fight, which resulted in the deaths of Phoenix, Hawkeye, Firelord, and Iron Man, the Hulk reverted back to Banner, begging to be killed. Spidey, Wolverine, and Giant-Man complied with his request and blew his head apart. After doing a cleanup, where they found Wasp's head, and performed a funeral for the fallen heroes, they realized the gene pool wasn't adequate enough to keep humanity alive after a few generations. After a meeting where they decided to send people to another dimension for supplies and food, Malcolm Cortez demanded that he liked this lifestyle and that he would get rid of the zombie threat. Cortez managed to activate the newly repaired dimensional portal, sending Giant-Man, Cage, Wasp, Colonel America, Spider-Man, Panther, and Wolverine to another dimension. Giant-Man was transported to the reality of Earth-91126, the dimension where the zombie Sentry who contaminated Earth-2149 had come from. He arrived on the Blue Area of the Moon and found that his hunger had resurfaced. After killing and eating the Watcher Uatu, Giant-Man took control of the Watcher's dimension-traveling technology with the intention of exploring and devouring the Multiverse. However, the Watcher's technology was incomplete. After two years, Giant-Man teleported himself to Stark International to find a component to the Watcher's technology where he infected the building's staffers. Sometime later Giant-Man infected the Inhumans and was responsible for infecting Earth-91126's Hulk. After the Earth was devoured by Earth-91126's zombie "Avengers", Giant-Man teamed up with them while still trying to rebuild Uatu's technology, and even using the reanimated head of Earth's greatest mind to help understand the technology. Giant-Man finally discovered the final piece to the technology as it needs a powerful amount of nuclear energy. Therefore he used Earth-91126's Sentry to power the Watcher's teleporter. Unfortunately for him, Giant-Man and the remaining zombie Avengers were then shortly killed by Sandman, while Uatu - who survived consumption due to his incorporeal nature - created a temporal loop that contained the zombie infection between Earths 91126 and 2149, preventing the Hunger Gospel from spreading across the Multiverse. Powers and abilities * Size Manipulation '''- Before and after becoming a zombie, Pym possessed the ability to alter his size through the command of Pym Particles, enabling him to shrink down to microscopic size or grow as tall as a skyscraper. * '''Zombification - As a zombie, Pym was unhampered by physical pleasure/pain responses and could survive wounds that would be fatal to an ordinary human being. He could also infect others with the zombie virus via fluid transmission, eg. bites. * The Power Cosmic - Giant-Man gained the Power Cosmic after consuming Galactus. This immense power allowed him to absorb and tap ambient cosmic energy into his body at will, and expel those energies violently, or in more subtle ways. He could channel beams of energy through his hands with great destructive force. Presumably, other uses of the Power Cosmic include the ability to phase through objects, accelerate the evolution of lifeforms, see the past by peeling back the layers of time, time travel, trans-dimensional travel, the manipulation/absorption and discharge of any form of energy or radiation, though the only other use of Power Cosmic that is seen is teleportation through hyperspace. * Genius-level Intellect - Henry Pym was one of the greatest scientific minds on his world, possessing considerable expertise in numerous scientific fields such as subatomic physics, robotics, cybernetics, artificial intelligence, programming, emergency medicine, optics and entomology. He was considered by Reed Richards to be the seventh most intelligent man on the planet. Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Marvel Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Villains Category:Deceased